Repitiendo la historia
by KeijiFriendless
Summary: En un mundo donde la mujeres ya no valen, una de ellas destaca en todo, ella es Keiji Uchiha, pero... muchas cosas pasaran gracias a que su padre no le conto todo lo que vivo de adolecente, sorprendente final, esperenlo...
1. prologo

Se tiene que repetir la historia…?

/** Que pasa cuando le ocultas cosas a tus hijos?**/

CAP 1.- PROLOGO

La noche de hoy es mas oscura que las anteriores, será por que la luna esta cubierta por las nubes grises repletas de lluvia?, o quizá porque estoy encerrada en un oscuro y frio cuarto? Yo sabia que ANBU tenia unas horribles prisiones, normalmente me tocaba hacer guardia, pero ahora yo soy la que esta encerrada. Cuando me trajeron, mi madre llego corriendo y me dio una cachetada, empezó a gritar cosas que no escuche, ya que estaba examinado con la vista a las personas presentes y no encontré a quien esperaba ver. Pronto llego mi padrino y tomo a mi madre de los hombros y está estallo en llanto, se acerco mi padre y hizo lo que nunca creí, me abrazo y me dijo…

-Yo se por lo que has pasado, no te pienso reprender por ello, todos cometemos errores, unos mas grandes que otros, pero al final los cometemos, y en parte todo esto es mi culpa, yo te he ocultado tantas cosas, cosas que deberías sabes, no te preocupes, yo buscare la forma de que te den una segunda oportunidad como a mi me la dieron- yo no entendí sus palabras, pero ahora que lo pienso, mi padre no nos habla mucho sobre su niñez o juventud.

Pero que cosas, empezando por el final, mejor empezare desde cuando naci…


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2.- LA UCHIHA DE LOS OJOS JADE

Desde el momento de nacer, muchas personas pensaron que nunca serviría de nada, uno de ellos fue mi tío Itachi…

Estamos en la sala de espera del hospital de la villa, mi padre da vueltas por la sala con cara de preocupado.

-Cálmate Teme, todo saldrá bien- dice un señor un poco mas bajo que mi padre y de cabellos dorados.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa Dobe- contesta mi padre.

-Entonces que es?- ahora pregunta un señor de cabello color gris.

-Kakashi-sensei… me gustaría saber ya que va a ser.

-Hermanito, si es niño, pues te sacaste la lotería, pero si es niña… olvídate de que sea alguien en la vida- dijo en tono frío un señor que se parecía mucho a mi padre, solo que tenia el cabello largo y unas ojeras muy marcada.

-No digas eso cariño, las mujeres también somos muy fuertes- dice una señora rubia y con un pequeño niño de escasos dos meses en los brazos.

-Temarie, cuando has visto que una mujer sea líder de un equipo ANBU?- pregunto mi tío abrazando a su esposa.

-No, nunca- responde esta.

-Y sabes el porque?- vuelve a cuestionar mi tío.

-No, la verdad no.

-Porque las mujeres son demasiado débiles como para tener el control de algo tan grande.

-Si puede que tengas razón…

-SASUKE!- grita una señora rubia a mi padre, quien se presenta lo mas rápido posible.

La señora le hace un ademan para indicarle que puede pasar a la habitación, el entra y lo primero que ve es a su esposa recostada en la camilla, esta le sonríe, para después voltear a ver un pequeño bulto que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Sasuke se acerca para ver aquel bulto blanco y…

-Es niña- dice Sakura mientras besa en la mejilla a su esposo.

-Entonces, no le pondremos mi nombre- dice Sasuke mientras carga a la pequeña.

-No, creo que no.

-Y si le ponemos Sakura?- pregunta mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de la niña.

-No, a mi me pusieron ese nombre por mi cabello, pero ella si salió a los uchiha, igual que tu hijo- dijo abrazando al pequeño que había llegado corriendo, el niño era idéntico a su padre, con la diferencia de que el tenia el cabello muy corto.

-Bien, y por que no… Hm… Keiji?

-Que no es nombre de niño?

-No importa.

-Bien entonces se llamara Keiji Uchiha Haruno – dice Tsunade Anotándolo en un papel y dándoselo a su asistente Shizune

Después de que Shizune salió de la habitación entraron las demás personas que estaban en la sala de espera. La mayoría vieron con buenos ojos a la nueva integrante del clan Uchiha, pero hubo una persona que la maldijo por dentro.

-Tsunade-sama podría cerrar las cortinas y la puerta por favor?- pregunto Sakura a su antigua maestra.

-Para que quieres que haga eso?- pregunto Tsunade tomando la cortina entre sus manos.

-Para que la niña habrá los ojos- dijo Sakura a lo que su maestra respondió con una sonrisa he hizo lo que su antigua alumna le había pedido.

La pequeña al no ver rastros de luz, comenzó ha despertar dejando ver dos ojos completamente color jade, para la sorpresa de muchos. Itachi ya no pudo aguantar mas la presión de gritarle a su hermano que la niña no serviría de nada, y tuvo que hacerlo.

-Sasuke!, es niña y para acabarla de ojos verdes!- grito Itachi a la cara de su hermano menor. Este dejo a la pequeña con Sakura y le contesto a su hermano.

-Y eso que?- dijo, pero con una voz serena.

-Ella no nos servirá de nada, no tendrá el sharingan!- volvió a gritar

-Eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo, no soy como mi padre- dijo para después voltear a ver a su hijo.

-Nuestro padre tenia visión!- dijo Itachi tomando del hombro a su hermano y volteándolo para que le viera a los ojos.

-Nuestro padre no respetaba nuestras diferencias, ni siquiera le importamos ni un poco- dijo sasuke mientras volteaba a la ventana de la habitación.

Eran tiempo difíciles en la aldea, y la diferencia entre la mujer y el hombre estaba bien marcada, ya que casi no había mujeres ninjas, muchas preferían entrar a estudiar una carrera sensilla como: cocina, arreglo floral, o simplemente no estudiaban y se convertían en amas de casa a muy temprana edad, la generación de mis padres fue la ultima con buenas ninjas, la mayoría de ellas se convirtieron en ninjas medico. Ese definitivamente no era el plan de mi padre para mi, el queria que fuera algo mas, quería que fuera respetada y tuviera los mismo derecho que un hombre. La regla de _"no se debe tocar a una mujer ni con el pétalo de una rosa"_ se rompió por el motivo de que mi padre sabia que si no peleaba de vez en cuando con mi hermano mayor no soportaría los golpes, ni el arduo entrenamiento de la academia. Al tener seis años mi padre decidió enseñarme los jutsus estilo fuego, lo cual a mi madre no le paresio, ya que era demasiado chica para controlarlos, y le repetía que el los habia aprendido a los ocho, mas mi padre no le dio mucha importancia.


End file.
